A final chance
by Maymoo2018
Summary: What would happen if Will didn't die? if he pulled through? This is my take on what would happen if Will didn't die on that terrible day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction ever and this thought kind of just popped into my head so I thought I'd put it on "paper"! I hope you like it and review so I know how I am doing! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Good Wife or any of the characters!**

**Ps: This is in Alicia's POV**

I'm sitting at a luncheon about to die of boredom when Eli comes to tell me that I have a phone call. I ask if it can wait but secretly hope that it can't so that I can get out of this thing. When my wish comes true I am relieved but I start to get worried with his tone of voice and the way he is looking at me, like I am a kicked puppy.

As I get up and follow him I start to get even more worried when I see who the call is from. Kalinda. I now know something is wrong because she would not call me because we never really rekindled our friendship.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Alicia? It's me."

"Yes, Kalinda, I know. What's wrong?"

"There was a shooting in the courthouse… Will has been shot"

I stand there in shock for what feels like an eternity, when Kalinda voice brings me back.

"Alicia? Did you hear me?"

"Yes… I uh yeah I… I'm um... is he going to make it?"

"We don't know for sure yet but it is going to be a close call."

"Okay I will be right there" and I hang up the phone.

I hand Eli back his phone and tell him that I have to go and he nods understanding my situation and says that he will introduce Peter.

I walk as fast as I can to my car and start driving to the hospital. I don't really remember much because I am still in complete utter shock.

Once I get to the hospital it finally hits me like a ton of bricks. I may lose my best friend, my ex-lover, my true love. I sit in the car for 5 minutes sobbing until I put myself back together, because I need to see him right now and see for myself that he is alright.

I run to the hospital and ask the front desk where I can find Will Gardner. While the lady up front is taking her sweet time I see Kalinda down the hall. Without even saying anything to the receptionist I run to Kalinda. When I reach her I hug her, this kind of intimacy is strange to us for when I embrace her she goes a little stiff. But when she realizes we are there for the same reason, our best friend, she loosens and hugs me with just the same amount of force. Once we finally break from out embrace I finally notice Diane. I walk to her and embrace her also. But this embrace is different, I let myself go. I cry into Diane's shoulder while she comforts me. She is the only person that really knew how much Will and I loved each other. She holds me until I stop crying and pull myself together once more.

"Thank you" I say to Diane

"Hey no need to thank me, we are here for the same reason. Okay?"

"Okay" I reply "Do you know what is going on yet?" I ask to Kalinda and Diane

"The only thing that we have heard so far is that 3 bullets hit him. One in his leg, another in his shoulder, and the last in his neck. The one they are having trouble with is the one in his neck. He has lost a lot of blood and they are still in surgery and they are not for sure how long the surgery will take or if he will even make it out alive. We just have to sit back and wait and wish on our lucky stars that he pulls through." Kalinda answers

"I can't live without him" I reply as I start to cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and all of the follows! It means a lot! So here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! And if you would like to review to tell me some ideas that would be amazing! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Good Wife or any of the characters!**

Kalinda, Diane, and I were waiting in the waiting room for about an hour until we finally got some news. My phone had been ringing for the last half hour, they were all from Peter wondering where I was and why I was not at the luncheon. I ignored them all and finally sent him a text saying to check the news and put two and two together and that I would be home when I was ready and to not wait. I also called the kids to let them know that I would be home later.

The doctor finally came out of the operating room and was walking our way.

"Are you three ladies waiting on Will Gardner?" ask the doctor

"Yes" we all replied in unison

"Okay" he replied with a smile "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we were able to remove all 3 bullets and he is alive. The bad news is this will be a very long and treacherous journey for him. He has lost a lot of blood and we have put him into a medical induced coma to help with the healing process. The next 24 hours are critical to his recovery. Once we see that his body is healing we will then begin to wake him up from his coma. You may visit him now but please one at a time and I will extend the visiting hours so you may take your time."

"Thank you doctor" I reply as he leads us to Wills room

Once we reach his room the doctor says his good bye. Kalinda goes in first while Diane and I wait outside in the near bye chairs.

"I can't live without him" I say to Diane

"I know" Diane replies "what will you do when he wakes up?"

"I… I… I don't know for sure right now but I know the first step is to talk everything out with him. I know I have burned many bridges these last few months, but I just can't think of a life without him in it. We have been best friends since our first year in law school. Not only will I lose the man I love but my best friend. I don't think I could live another day without him in my life." I say as a few tears fall down my cheek.

"He loves you."

I stare at Diane, "No… No he doesn't… not with all the stuff I have put him through. Now if you would have said that a few months ago I would believe you but not now… I mean he can't..." I ramble

"Alicia, listen to me… yes you have put him through hell these last couple of months but he still loves you. He can't stand to look at you because if he does he won't be able to shield the love he has for you. It is so hard for him to hate you. We had a discussion a couple days ago about how he is so tired of fighting. He just wants it to all be over so you could be friends again. He doesn't understand why you put him through what you did because he thought that you knew that he loved you."

With that Kalinda exits his room and says she has to go and to let her know if anything happens.

Diane is next to go in. While she is in with Will I have to start mentally preparing myself so that I don't break down when I step into his room. While Diane is in with him I start thinking to myself… does he really love me? Do I love him? Of course I do… If I didn't then I would not be here right now. So what is my next step? Do I confess my love to him and ask if he will have me back into his life? Well only if it was that easy... I still have huge obstacles that I have to face. First off my husband, then the children, and our firms, and even if he will take me back. If what Diane told me was true I sure hope he does. While I am rambling off in my own mind Diane walks out of his room.

"I have to go back to the firm and let the partners know what is going on. I will be back later tonight. But if anything changes call me right away."

"Okay Diane" I reply as I get up to give a quick hug

"I hope you two figure this out" Diane whispers into my ear

"I do too" I reply as I walk into Wills room.

Okay there is the next chapter! Thanks to a review I received I noticed that I mis-rated this so now it is rated T! Thanks! And school is starting again so I am not sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I found a few hours today for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy (I teared up writing this)**

**Disclaimer: once again don't own the good wife or any of the characters**

What I had just done to mentally prepare myself would never prepare me enough for what I saw when I walked into that room. It looked as if he were really dead. He laid there motionless with tubes coming out of his nose to help him breath, out of his stomach for feeding him I suppose and all of the bruises and stitches. He looked as if he were not alive.

I walked to his bedside and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I slowly reached my hand towards his hand, and when I finally met his skin it was warm. With what he looks like I would think he would be ice cold but in all honesty he was warmer than I was.

"Hey there" I say knowing that he can't hear me.

"You gave my quite the scare today. I thought that I had lost you and I couldn't live with myself knowing that I did not say how sorry I am. For everything that I have ever done to you. Even things back in college. Like never giving you the chance to tell me how you really felt, not inviting you my best friend to my own wedding, not giving you a chance yet again 20 years later when our paths finally met again, breaking it off when I knew that you loved me with all of your heart and would do anything for me even with all the baggage I have and still have, leaving you when we had just started to get close again, betraying you by telling you that I was not leaving even though I knew I already was, and lastly being a total bitch with everything I have said and done to you in these past couple of months. I am eternally sorry for what I have done. If you ever wake up, Will, I hope to tell these things to you to your face and hopefully we can give it another try. That is if you would still want me. Diane told me that you still are in love with me, but I find that truly hard to believe with everything that I have put you through. I know when you wake up I will explain this and you will try to take some blame for it, but I will not let you because it was all my fault. You were always there when I needed you but I was never there when you needed me. And I know that you may never forgive me or give me another chance because of all the bridges that I have burned. So when you wake and we talk it out and you tell me that you can't trust me again I will totally understand. I may be heartbroken but I guess I am just getting a dose of my own medicine."

I stare at him with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I cannot live without you William Paul Gardner and I hope you feel the same. I am 110% in love with you and I have been since our first years in law school together. I have never had the courage to tell you that to your face but once you wake up I will tell you it every day of the rest of our lives it you take me back. I know I still have obstacles to jump but I know that if you still really do love me you will be there with me holding my hand every step of the way. You are my one and only true love."

With that I get a text from Peter saying we need to talk.

"Looks like I have to get back to my own life again. I will be here every night until you wake up Will. No one will keep me away from you, unless you wake up and tell me otherwise."

I stand up and wipe the few tears away and I place a soft kiss on his forehead.

As I walk out of the hospital I text peter and tell him I will be home in ten minutes.

-At Alicia's Apartment-

I start to unlock my door when I notice that it already is. When I walk into my own apartment I meet Zach and Grace in the foyer I give them both a long hug and tell them I love them.

"Hey I have to talk to your dad so could you all go to the store for me? I need a couple of things for the fridge."

They both look at me and shake their heads. They can tell I've been crying and they know this conversation with their father won't be pretty. I grab the list off the fridge and hand it to Grace and give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you. Take your time, there is no need to hurry back home. Okay?"

"I love you too. And okay" Grace replies as they leave.

As I return to the kitchen Peter is sitting at the bar. He has two wine glasses out in front of him and is pouring some wine for me. He hands me a glass.

"Thank you." I say

"You okay?"

"I really wish everyone would stop asking me that. I'm fine."

"Well… You missed the Founders Dinner… I was just worried about you."

"Sorry."

"I don't often ask you to come to these political events-"

"I'll go to the next one" I cut him off

"Alicia… The way you're handling this Will thing..."

"I'm doing… my best" I cut him off again

"Oh well… If this is your best then I think we need to talk."

I glare up at him

"Look you might lose a friend… You didn't lose your child, you didn't lose your husband."

"I lost my husband a long time ago."

"Oh my… You cannot go back there." He says raising his voice

"I don't have to... I'm still living it every day."

"Oh my god. How many times do I have to tell you, WHEN I CHEATED IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING." He is yelling now

"Well then that was a waste. BECAUSE WHEN I CHEATED IT DID!"

"Well I can't compete with a dead man. But if you think your life would've been better with Will you're kidding yourself."

"STOP IT PETER. And he is NOT dead."

"No I am not going to let you throw away this marriage because you have this some idealized notion of a man who you're not even sure cared about you."

"YOU'RE A BASTARD"

"AND YOURE A SELFISH BITCH"

And with that the kids walk back in. Grace stares at her father in disbelief as Zach stands there in shock. Grace starts crying while Zach is pulling her into his room.

"Look what you did Peter." I yell at him

"DO NOT blame all of this on me."

"You know what. I am done. We are done. Get out of my apartment. NOW. I will have the divorce papers sent to your office."

He stands there in shock

"GET OUT!" I yell

He stands there for a few more seconds before he drops his head and walks out. After he has I run to Zach's room to check on my children. Grace is clinging onto Zach while she is crying and Zach has tears in his eyes.

"Hey guys" I say softly

Grace looks up at me and runs to give me a hug. "Is he gone?" She asks

"Yes, baby, he left." I reply

"I am so sorry" Grace says

I stare at her in disbelief. "Wh… Why are you sorry?"

"Because you could've divorced him so much sooner but because of Zach and I you didnt and I am so sorry I made you have to live with that. I am so so sorry."

"Oh honey it is not your fault." I reply as Zach stands up and hugs us also.

"I'm sorry too mom."

"Guys it is okay… Hey look at me." They both look up at me. "I am sorry you all had to walk in on that. Okay, so don't be sorry."

"We just want you to be happy again mom. And if that is with Will we will support you 100%. I just don't want you to ever be sad again. And I know dad has done this to you and I'm sorry that he is such a bastard." Zach says

"Hey don't call your father that. He might have his flaws but he is your father and he will always love you. Okay?"

"Okay" they reply in unison

"We just want you to be happy Mom" Grace says

"I know honey. And I love you two very much."

"We love you too. With all of our hearts."

**Okay I had fun writing this chapter! And what did you all think about last night episode?! #mindblown anyway review please! Much Love to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I have a little writers block… I wasn't totally for sure where to go next so hope you enjoy. And softball season just started which means school from 7:30-2:30 and practice from 2:30-6:00 and once I get home I have crap to do so I will probably start updating on the weekends when I don't have practice.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Good Wife of any of the characters.**

I woke up the next day physically and mentally drained. I had talked to Cary last night and he was really thoughtful and he gave me the rest of the week off saying that we didn't have anything major going on for the next three days except things against Lockhart/Gardner which all had got continuances with Wills condition. So luckily I have a five day weekend.

The first thing I did when I woke up was I gave David Lee a call.

"Hello, may I speak with David Lee?" I ask

"Yes one moment, may I ask who is calling?"

"Alicia Florrick."

There is a silence on the other side of the line.

"Um yes just one second Mrs. Florrick."

"Thank you"

I wait about 30 seconds before I hear someone pick up the other line.

"This is David Lee."

"Hello David… It's Alicia."

"Ah Alicia... how may I be of assistance for you today?"

"I need to hire you."

"Oh really… What might that be for Mrs. Florrick?"

"Oh come on David you know why I'm calling."

"I know I just want to hear you finally say it!" He says with a little too much enthusiasm

"I need to hire you because I'm am divorcing Peter."

"Ahhh that sounds like music to my ears." He says slyly "When would you like to meet?"

"Whatever is best for you? I am off the next 5 days. So tell me a day and a time and I will make sure to clear my calendar."

"Okay… what about Friday at 3:30?"

"That sounds great"

"Okay see you then. Oh Alicia… before you hang up..."

"Yes?"

"You should've divorced that bastard 5 years ago. He doesn't deserve you."

I sit there in shock for a second. "Uh um thanks David. I'll see you Friday."

"Okay goodbye Alicia"

"Bye David." I say as I hang up. I am still a little in shock by David's words of kindness but I guess what happened to Will has effected everyone in some sort of way.

The next few days drag on very slowly. I don't accomplish anything except visiting Will each night and checking in on his progress.

Friday finally came around and I couldn't be more nervous about meeting David. I know that this divorce is for the best but it is still hard to think that 20 years of marriage is just going down the drain.

I make my way to Lockhart\Gardner and I meet David in the waiting room.

"Good Afternoon Alicia"

"Good Afternoon David"

To be continued

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late update, my grandpa isn't doing well so I have had a lot on my mind lately… here is just a little update. I hope to have another up by Monday. Much Love and please review **


End file.
